Inazuma Eleven - Chatroom
by Atesazuya
Summary: IE cast chatroom.. What will they talk about? They've got their own nickname.. BearKiller, SoccerFreak, PrinceTulip and others... Including Inazuma Eleven Go and Chrono Stones characters..Chapter 5 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Ate : Another fan fic again… Hikari-chan and Akari-chan might be mad because I didn't finished the old one.. Haha… Gomen…**

**Kidou : So, what's this about? *holding a laptop***

**Kazemaru : Why are you give all of us this stuff? I didn't know how to use it..**

**Hiroto : Are you kidding me, Kazemaru-kun? Don't you got any social website's account or something?**

**Kazemaru : W-What's that? By the way, what are Fubuki and Midorikawa doing over there?**

**Fubuki : Oh, Kazemaru-kun, join me play online games here..**

**Midorikawa : Yeah.. Let's go!**

**Kazemaru : ?**

* * *

**Subject : GouenjiKissYuuka**

**Look! Gouenji new HOT photos!**

_EmperorPenguin logged in.._

_BearKiller logged in.._

_Alien-sama logged in…_

_SoccerFreak logged in…_

_PrinceTulip logged in…_

SoccerFreak : What?! Yu-Yuuka-chan!

EmperorPenguin : How dare you Gouenji.. You've make me PROUD! Please tell me how you make it alive?

PrinceTulip: Oy, penguin.. He do it while his sister asleep didn't he?

EmperorPenguin : But, he still make me PROUD! Whenever I tried to do that to Haruna, she'll kick me out from her window…

BearKiller : That's hurt..

Alien-sama : Ouch.. I can feel the pain as I've been beat by Midorikawa before…

PrinceTulip : That's because you try to harassing him while we took bath together, remember?

SoccerFreak : If Yuuka-chan know about this..

BearKiller : Don't worry.. I make sure that I'll visit his grave…

Alien-sama : He is not dead yet, Fubuki-kun..

EmperorPenguin : He might be….

BearKiller : Please Rest In Peace, Gouenji-kun…

PrinceTulip : Oy…..

SoccerFreak : No!

_FireTornado logged in.._

_HurricanePrince logged in…_

HurricanePrince : Oh..This is how we do the group chat..

FireTornado : Oy! Who post this picture of mine?!

HurricanePrince : W-What? *saw the picture* What the SHIT, GOUENJI!

SoccerFreak : Gouenji! What if Yuuka-chan finds out? What did you do?!

FireTornado : W-Who take this picture anyway? Remove it, quickly!

Alien-sama : You might hurt those Tsurugi brothers, if they know about this..

EmperorPenguin : Oy Gouenji, tell me how you do it?!

FireTornado : Why you?! Don't drag those brothers here.. They might cry over me again! What the hell, Kidou! I'm not telling you my secret!

BearKiller : Didn't you're the one who take my first kiss, Gouenji-kun?

PrinceTulip : What?!

HurricanePrince : What?!

Alien-sama : WHAT?!

SoccerFreak : Gouenji, how dare you! You've taken mine before Natsumi.. Now, you've taken the innocence Fubuki too?

FireTornado : W-What? Oy, Fubuki don't mess with-

BearKiller : Hihi.. You are the one who steal my first kiss..

_BearKiller logged out…_

Alien-sama : Gouenji-kun! What did you do to Fubuki-kun?

EmperorPenguin : He is still an innocent boy, Gouenji.. How could you..

PrinceTulip : If Gazelle know about this.. you're finished..

FireTornado : Eh? W-why? What?!

PrinceTulip : That "Bear" was his snowboarding mates..

HurricanePrince : Why are you doing this Gouenji? I can't recognise you anymore..

_HurricanePrince logged out…._

SoccerFreak : Kazemaru! Wait! Don't leave me alone!

_SoccerFreak logged out…_

FireTornado : Endou! Guys, who post this picture?! Tell me!

EmperorPenguin : I can't believe you, Gouenji..

PrinceTulip : Like hell I know who snap your picture..

Alien-sama : Pity Yuuka-chan.. You pervert brother!

FireTornado : Who post this picture, damn it! I'll KILL YOU!

_EmperorPenguin logged out.._

_PrinceTulip logged out…_

_Alien-sama logged out…_

FireTornado : G-Guys! I can explain! Damn it! I'll go to Kidou's house now!

_FireTornado logged out…_

* * *

_FieldMagician logged in.._

_UnicornSpy logged in…._

FieldMagician : As expect from Teitoku's ex-spy, Domon…

UnicornSpy : It just a coincidence.. I never thought he will kiss his own sister.. I just want to take his naked body and sell it to internet, that's all..

FieldMagician : Let's take some more, Domon..

UnicornSpy : Yosh, Ichinose! Let's Go!

_FieldMagician logged out.._

_UnicornSpy logged out…._

* * *

**Ate : This is just a short chat..Give any subject for them to chat.. Tell it at the review or PM me...****I'll make more next time.. See ya later..**

**Gouenji : Why? Yuuka-chan!**

**Haruna : Pervert!**

**Gouenji : Otonashi-san?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ate : COOL! I've got many supporters.. I hope I can do it …*put aside those homework***

**Gouenji : Y-You! *trembling voice* **

**Ate : G-Gouenji-kun?**

**Gouenji : Why did you put my picture at the previous chapter?!**

**Ate : O-Owaahhh! It's not me! It's Ichinose-kun and Domon-kun, damn it!**

**Gouenji : *dark aura* Ichinose…Domon… I'll make sure you're gonna pay for this! Yuuka didn't want to sleep with me anymore…It's your fault! *walks away***

**Ate : Hope you guys didn't die?**

* * *

**Subject : CoachEndouNakedBathScene**

**HOTTTT! **

_MajinPegasus logged in…_

_PikachuSoccer logged in…_

_TrickyHunter logged in…_

_HitTheGoalpost logged in…_

MajinPegasus : Owaaahhh! Kantoku bath scene!

TrickyHunter : It's in HD quality video!

PikachuSoccer : H-HD? What's that?

HitTheGoalpost : Owahhh! How can they record it with this perfect angle?

TrickyHunter : It might be someone pro. Who're the one that recorded this? I want to hire them..

MajinPegasus : For what?

TrickyHunterr : It's none of your business, Tenma.

PikachuSoccer : Do you want to record me? YAY!

TrickyHunter : It's not you, shorty!

HitTheGoalpost : Do you want to record some dirty things, huh?

TrickyHunter : W-What do you mean? It's not like I want to take Hiroto-san and Ryuuji-san together scene..

MajinPegasus : Oh. I get it!

HitTheGoalpost : Oh… you want to record Hiroto-san and Midorikawa-san's scene, right Shinosuke?

PikachuSoccer : Unn.. I get it now, Hikaru..

TrickyHunter : O-OY!

_SoushaMaestro logged in…_

_KenseiLancelot logged in.._

_TwinTails logged in…_

SoushaMaestro : Hey, you guys.. What's up?

MajinPegasus : Shindou-senpai! Look! Look at this video!

TwinTails : What? This? *click at the video*

KenseiLancelot : *shocked* Eh?

(3 minutes later)

SoushaMaestro : *nosebleed* What did you guys just watch?

TwinTails : Oy, Shindou. Wipe your nose….

KenseiLancelot : Endou kantoku…?

PikachuSoccer : Did you watch, Tsurugi? Endou kantoku naked! Kariya want to record Hiroto-san-

TrickyHunter : AAAhheeeeemmmm…. Tsurugi, did you know who recorded this things?

KenseiLancelot : ….

HitTheGoalpost : Tsurugi in a shock state.

TwinTails : Kageyama?

HitTheGoalPost : Hai, Kirino-senpai!

TwinTails : HIT-THE-GOAL-POST?

HitTheGoalPost : Kariya trick me. He said to write something that you will never forget for the rest of your life. At the end, it become like this..

TwinTails : I see..I pity you… Oh my dear, Kageyama..I know that feelings..

MajinPegasus : Tsurugi! Shindou-Senpai! Why they don't reply any?

SoushaMaestro : What did I just see? Endou kantoku naked! *nosebleed*

_SoushaMaestro logged out…_

PikachuSoccer : Shindou-senpai! He just logged out.. Why?

TrickyHunter : You're just a shorty. You never know..

PikachuSoccer : I'm not!

KenseiLancelot : Oy, guys!

MajinPegasus : What?

TwinTails : Where did you go, Tsurugi?

KenseiLancelot : I lost a lot of blood.

TrickyHunter : HAHA! What? Just this you've become a zombie? You're not yet immature Tsurugi-kun..

KenseiLancelot : Shut it up!

HitTheGoalpost : Kii! Owaaa.. My mom just call for me.. I need to go sleep now..Oyasumi…

_HitTheGoalpost logged out…._

TwinTails : Shindou, where are you?

PikachuSoccer : Shindou-senpai….

TrickySoccer : Geezz….. Shindou-senpai..Shindou-senpai..You can live without him.. Geezz.. I need to go now.. Hitomiko nee-san drag my feet so I'll go to sleep even though I- *foot been grab by Hitomiko*

_TrickySoccer logged out…_

MajinPegasus : So, it just us? Tsurugi!

_KenseiLancelot logged out…_

MajinPegasus : You're Meanie! Tsurugi!

PikachuSoccer : TSURUGI! Not you too?!

TwinTails : Don't worry…I still here..

MajinPegasus : But, I need to go too.. I need to sleep early.. Oyasumi Shinosuke, Kirino-senpai..

PikachuSoccer : Tenma..Wait for me!

TwinTails : Wait you guys! Don't leave me alone!

_MajinPegasus logged out…_

_PikachuSoccer logged out…_

TwinTails : So, just me alone?

(5 minutes later)

TwinTails : Na..na..na..nana….Na..na..na..nana…

(2 minutes later)

TwinTails : Shindou loves me, He loves me not, he loves me,-

(3 minutes later)

TwinTails : Ah mou! I can't stand this!

_TwinTails logged out…_

_FenceOfGaia logged in…_

FenceOfGaia : Yo, you guys.. Sorry for late.. I've got errand to do..

(2 minutes later)

FenceOfGaia : Guys? Where have you been?

(5 minutes later)

_FenceOfGaia logged out…_

* * *

_HurricanePrince logged in…_

_Alien-sama logged in…_

Alien-sama : It's great Kazemaru-kun.. I love this angle..

HurricanePrince : Is it? Me too.. It's hard to do it without his aware. I need to increase my speed while to make sure that I record it beautifully..

Alien-sama : Thank you very much Kazemaru-kun. I'll tell you if I want another more..

HurricanePrince : Don't worry. It's for my pleasure too.. It's okay if I share it just for you..

Alien-sama : Thanks, but don't tell Midorikawa about this stuff or else my lives will end.

HurricanePrince : Don't worry.. Its our promise..

Alien-sama : Ok then, see ya later..

HurricanePrince : Bye..

_HurricanePrince logged out…_

_Alien-sama logged out…_

* * *

**Natsumi : Kyaaaaaaaa! *faint***

**Ate : Natsumi-san!**

**Fubuki : Ah, Endou-kun bathing scene… It must be the work of Kazemaru-kun..**

**Ate : H-How did you know?**

**Fubuki : He just learn Midorikawa-kun's hissatsu Lightning Accel for this…**

**Ate : O-Oh, I see?**

**(It's just a short chat, if you want to add the subject, please review or PM me…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ate : Yohoooo… Thanks for all your support.. As always, it's makes my spirit blazing like a fire!**

**Fudou : Just shut it up. You're annoying.**

**Ate : *shocked* You're meanie Fudou-kun!**

**Fudou : Geezzz… Just get away from me…**

**Ate : *cry* Don't you begging me if I don't put you in my story! Uwaaaa…..**

**Oh, by the way… We got a new guest here, Fluffy-Twinkle.**

**(Caution : There's gonna be a yaoi scene.. If you don't like yaoi scene, please don't read it)**

* * *

_Fluffy-Twinkle typing…._

_**Fluffy-Twinkle : Umm…anoo… W-What if Hiroto-kun asking Gazelle-kun for a date?**_

_**HOT TOPIC!**_

_WormHole logged in…_

_Green_Tea logged in…_

_PrinceTulip logged in…_

PrinceTulip : What the HELL is going on here? Ga-Gazelle with Gran? NO WAY!

WormHole : Gran-sama with Gazelle-sama? There's gonna be a war.

Green_Tea : Hiroto! Don't you think you can do it. I'll slice you into pieces!

WormHole : No! Please be calm, Reize!

Green_Tea : Someone want to stole my Hiroto? Don't ever think you can live…

PrinceTulip : Oy Reize! How about my Gazelle? Your Hiroto is the one who asking her for a date..

WormHole : Her?

PrinceTulip : N-No. I mean "Him"..

Green_Tea: Burn…

PrinceTulip : What?

Green_Tea : I'll kill your Gazelle-sama…

PrinceTulip : WHAAT?! You sure got guts huh, ice-cream head!

Green_Tea : Heh? What's about you, Tulip-Head?!

PrinceTulip : I'm not TULIP damn it! Now, open your door!

WormHole : O-oy… Don't fight here! Or in the Sun Garden's room. Hitomiko-neechan will be mad!

_SoccerFreak logged in…_

_FireTornado logged in…_

_TrickyHunter logged in…_

SoccerFreak : Hiroto asking Gazelle for a date…*realised* Uweeehhhhhhhhh!?

FireTornado : Then, what are those aliens fighting about? It's only about Hiroto and Suzuno.

Green_Tea : What do you mean by "ONLY"? He is my precious treasure!

PrinceTulip : Don't you have any feelings? Gazelle is mine!

TrickyHunter : Did you guys fight about this matter again? Midorikawa-san, Nagumo-san?

Green_Tea : Ka-Kariya?

SoccerFreak : Hiroto…. You said you will be mine forever…

FireTornado : If you think you had live so long in this Earth, say that to Natsumi-san..

SoccerFreak : Eeekk!

WormHole : Kariya-kun, why are you here? I believe this topic is just for us, above 18.

PrinceTulip : When did you learn to hack huh, chibi?

TrickyHunter : Ah..anoo.. Saginuma-san, Nagumo-san.. umm.. I've got things to do.. Bye..

_TrickyHunter logged out…_

Green_Tea : Oy Kariya! That damn boy..

SoccerFreak : Hiroto! Why are you deceiving me?! I hate you..Uwaaahhhh..

FireTornado : What the hell, Endou. You can find a better guy than him.

Green_Tea : Oy Endou! Hiroto is mine, not yours!

SoccerFreak :Do you think I care? Go play with your Fubuki, Gouenji! Midorikawa, Hiroto is MINE!

WormHole : I think I need to find Kariya-kun.. Bye..

_WormHole logged out…_

PrinceTulip : Go tied your Freaky Hiroto away.. Don't ever touch my Princess of Ice!

Green_Tea : Princess or whatever. Just go play with her inside your empty blank head, damn it!

SoccerFreak : Did Hiroto ever told you he loves you?

Green_Tea : It's our secret, what do you think you can just brag in like that?

SoccerFreak : Heh.. He did that in front of the public, ya know.. He confess his love to me..

Green_Tea : It's 10 years ago when he still an alien!

FireTornado : Guys, guys.. Just ask Hiroto, will you? Ask him which one of you he like the most..

SoccerFreak : Whether it's 10 years or 100 years.. Love is love.. It just like my love with soccer, it's never disappear in my heart. That's how Hiroto feels to me..

Green_Tea : Oy Freak! Don't you ever makes Hiroto like a soccer!

FireTornado : *ignored* G-Guys?

PrinceTulip : That's great. Hiroto will never take my princess away… I'll go to her(Gazelle) room now..We have a 'Great Night' waiting for us..

FireTornado : Nagumo! Wait for me.. I can't stand here..

_PrinceTulip logged out…_

_FireTornado logged out…_

Green_Tea : You! Don't you ever think you can get away like this.. I'll show you my love to Hiroto..

SoccerFreak :Heh.. What do you think you can do?

Green_Tea : Tonight, I'll make his body's mine.. Whether he likes or not.. Hehe.. Of course he likes it..

SoccerFreak : What? Don't you ever do that or I kill you..

Green_Tea : Interesting.. I'll show you how I'm gonna connect our love together. It's a chain of love..Muahahaha! You're LOSE, Endou… I'll go to Hiroto's room now..

SoccerFreak : Oy, wait! Hiroto still virgin and I'll make it mine.

Green_Tea : You can't.. I'm the one who's gonna grab his virginity… I want to see his crying and begging because of the pain..I'll tie both his hands and I want to kiss his entire body till he is screaming… He will be panting hardly and beg for my sympathy… Then, lastly he will make a vow to me, to always be my side and loves me.. MUAHAHAHA!

SoccerFreak : You!

_Green_Tea logged out…_

SoccerFreak : Damn it! I'll use Gouenji's car to go to Sun Garden now! Don't you do it, REIZE!

_SoccerFreak logged out…_

* * *

_Alien-sama logged in..._

_IceDiamond logged in…_

Alien-sama : Uweehh? What if me asking Suzuno for a date? *blush*

IceDiamond :No way.. I don't want to be with you..

Alien-sama : A-ak! You're very straight. Rejecting me like this…

IceDiamond : I have Burn, why must I go out with you?

Alien-sama : Yeah, you're right.. But don't rejecting me so straight like this.. It's hurt.. huhu..

IceDiamond : Do i care? *someone knocking the door* Oh, someone knock my door..

Alien-sama : Is it Kariya? What that boy wants, it's 11.40 p.m. He should be asleep now..

IceDiamond : Ha-Haruya?

Alien-sama: Nagumo?

_PrinceTulip logged in…_

PrinceTulip : Suzuno, let's do it..

IceDiamond : W-What? Now?

PrinceTulip : I can't hold it any longer..

IceDiamond : A-aaahh.. N-No.. don't do that here..

PrinceTulip : You've promise me last night, didn't you? *bite Gazelle's neck*

IceDiamond : A-AAAhhhhhh… Ha-Haruya…. N-Not that..

PrinceTulip :This body of yours, it's very soft and fair..*lick Gazelle's body*

IceDiamond : A-aaahhh….your tounge…

PrinceTulip : Now,here..*grab Gazelle's pant and trying to take it off*

IceDiamond : No-Not that now.. Aaa-rrghhhhhhh….. Haruya….

PrinceTulip : I can't wait any longer…hanh..hanh..

_PrinceTulip logged out…_

_IceDiamond logged out…_

Alien-sama : W-What did you guys just do? *knock knock*

Alien-sama : Eh? Who knock my door? *open the door*

_Green_Tea logged in…_

Green_Tea : *hug Hiroto* Hiroto…

Alien-sama : Midorikawa? What are you doing here?

Green_Tea: Me? I want to take yours..

Alien-sama : What? Ahhhh…. * thrown by Midorikawa to his bed*

Green_Tea: I want this.. *touch Hiroto's pants*

Alien-sama : Mi-Midorikawa.. What brings you-

Green_Tea : *kiss Hiroto* Ah….

Alien-sama : Hah..hanh..Mi-Midorikawa…Errrggghhhh.. n-no.. not that..

Green_Tea : I'll do anything for you.. ah..

Alien-sama : AAAhhhhhh… D-Don't touch me there.. Midorikawa.. aaahh… N-Not there… AAhhh.. please….erggghhhh…Mi-Mido..

Green_Tea : Don't worry.. I'll make it gentle..

Alien-sama : AAaahhh…. Mi-Mido.. I-It's hurt.. aahh…enhhhh…

Green_Tea : Hanh.. Hanh.. I don't want anyone to disturbing us.. I'll logging you out..

_Green_Tea logged out…_

_Alien-sama logged out…_

* * *

**Ate : huh..huh.. I'm such a pervert.. Making HiroMido and GazelleXBurn pair… Oh my.. oh my…. *nosebleed***

**Endou : *drive to Sun Garden* HIROTO! *cry***

**Ate : You're late Endou-kun.. He already been taken by Mido-chan.. Oh…. I want to see that scene very much…**

**Endou : What?! *skrreeeeetttt* *car accident***

**Ate : Poor Endou-kun… Please rest in peace..**

**Endou : I'm not dead yet, damn it!**

**Gouenji : Who's car do you think you're mess with?**

**Endou : Errrr… you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ate : JAJAJA! I'm back.. Sorry for the wait, guys.. I just finished my exams and only got a 2/3 weeks for holiday...**

**Kariya : I've been waiting for a long time!**

**Ate : Uweeh! Kariya-kun, gomen.. I need to study for my exams..**

**Kariya : It's not a reason! Why I got only a little screen time? Grrrr…**

**Ate : W-What? You? Umm… Because of the popularity?  
Karina : What?! I'm popular enough and you're not, you- *being grab by someone***

**Kirino : Ah, mou. What are you doing Kariya? I'm sorry Ate-san.. I'll lecture this boy to behave with someone that older than him.**

**Kariya : Oy, stop it, Kirino-senpai. You too are old, yet with a girly face.**

**Kirino : What?**

**Ate : Guys, guys.. stop it.. We got a message today.. Do you mind?**

**Kirino : Tch, *push Kariya to the wall* you're lucky today..**

**Ate : Okay, we got a message from Taniko-chan, she ask us to make Fubuki-kun as our next subject.**

**Kariya : Fubuki-san? Heh, sounds like fun.. I've got some pictures here..**

**Ate : Okay, you guys do it.. * give the laptop to Kariya and Kirino***

* * *

_TwinTails & TrickyHunter posting…_

**Subject : **

**First picture : Gouenji-san grabbed Fubuki-san's arm by force. Fubuki-san seems uncomfortable.**

**Second picture : With force, Gouenji-san grabbed Fubuki-san's shoulder and kissed him.**

**Third picture : Fubuki-san crying while kissing.**

**THE VERY VERY HOT SUBJECT!**

_Twintails & TrickyHunter logged out…_

_EmperorPenguin logged in…_

_PinkDragon logged in…_

_SoccerFreak logged in…_

EmperorPenguin : WHAT?! GOUENJI?

SoccerFreak : Gouenji, you kissed Yuuka before, and now, you make it to Fubuki, with force?  
PinkDragon : *angry* GOUENJI! SHOW YOURSELF! How dare you do it to my FUBUKI!  
EmperorPenguin : What have you done, Gouenji? You might get yourself kill.

SoccerFreak : Or, he already be killed by Fubuki?

PinkDragon : NO, Fubuki might be crying until now….

SoccerFreak : Someoka? How did you know?

PinkDragon : It's not like "I KNOW"… It just..ummmm… just…. I JUST THOUGHT SO!

EmperorPenguin : Relax, Someoka… We will beat him together…

_CopyCat logged in…._

_TheGreatSurfer logged in…_

TheGreatSurfer : Woooooohhhh… So, that how it is going..

CopyCat : Uwaahhhh…. Gouenji-san and Fubuki-san might be a great couple of the year, right Tsunami-san?

TheGreatSurfer : Yup… It is, Tachimukai!

PinkDragon : ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! He is being FORCE! FORCE YOU KNOW!

CopyCat : EEEKKKK!

TheGreatSurfer : Ark! Ah…Haha… I-I'm just kidding.. Why are you so mad about it , Someoka?

EmperorPenguin : Yeah, you make a big deal about it. It means Haruna will not going out with that Prince of Ice..

CopyCat : Haruna-chan? Oh, it's great! I got a chances right now.

EmperorPenguin : Oy, Tachimukai! Not you too.. If you try to lay your hands on my sister, I KILL YOU!

CopyCat : A-Aaahh… Okay?

SoccerFreak : Hmmm… This going to be bad.. Why Gouenji so desperate until he makes Fubuki cry?

_FireTornado logged in..._

_HurricanePrince logged in…_

_Alien-sama logged in…_

FireTornado : *look at the pictures* W-WHAT?! Who the hell post this pictures?!

HurricanePrince : O-Oy Gouenji! Why are you doing that? You makes him cry?

Alien-sama : Poor Fubuki-kun.. He doesn't deserve this… You LOW CREATURE, FILTHY HUMAN… I AM GRAN-SAMA WILL PUNISH YOU!

FireTornado : What's with that Gran-sama again?

PinkDragon : YOU! GOUENJII, YOU BASTARD! YOU KISS HIM! YOU KISS HIM! HOW YOU DARE!

FireTornado : Oy, Someoka… What's wrong with you?

HurricanePrince : You will not going anywhere, Gouenji..Someoka might beat you tomorrow, at the school…

FireTornado : W-What? Why are you so mad about it Someoka? Are you going out with Fubuki or something?

PinkDragon : W-What? I-I'm not w-with him… I-I'm just concern for m-my friends.. Yeah, Friends! I'm concern because I'm his friend!

TheGreatSurfer : I bet he is shivering to write those "friend" things..

EmperorPenguin : I'm sure it is..

CopyCat : Ah, me too.. Someoka-san is not good at lie..

SoccerFreak : Yup, I'm agree…

PinkDragon : A-aahhh.. I am…Ummm…. Ah, DOESN'T MATTER! Why are you kissing him, anyway?

FireTornado : *shocked* It is because… Of…umm….Secret?

HurricanePrince : What's that supposed to mean?!

Alien-sama : Are you trying to fools us, YOU LOW CREATURE?

CopyCat : Ah, Hiroto-san is becoming to his old self..

_BearKiller logged in…_

HurricanePrince : Fubuki!

Alien-sama : Fubuki-kun?

EmperorPenguin : FUBUKI!

CopyCat : Fubuki-san?

TheGreatSurfer : Oh, It's Fubuki..

SoccerFreak : Ah, Fubuki!

PinkDragon : Shi-Shirou..

FireTornado : Shi-chan?

BearKiller : Yo, guys.. What's up? Anything new?

TheGreatSurfer : Yo, partner.. Take a look at those photos..

BearKiller : Photos?

SoccerFreak : At the subject..

FireTornado : NO! Don't look at it Shi-cha.. I mean, Fubuki!

PinkDragon : What the hell are you call him "Shi-chan"?

FireTornado : What's wrong baldy? Calling him with his first name?

BearKiller : *look at the photos* Ah, this pictures…..

SoccerFreak : Ummm…

BearKiller : How could you Gouenji-kun….

FireTornado : Eh?

Alien-sama : Huh?

BearKiller : First, you kiss me with force, and then, you took the pictures… How could you..

SoccerFreak : I can't stand it! I might lose my control if I see Fubuki's crying..

_SoccerFreak logged out…_

TheGreatSurfer : Me too… He so pure and innocent.. Someone taints him with the black paints!

CopyCat : Poor Fubuki-san… How could you, Gouenji-san?

_TheGreatSurfer logged out…_

_CopyCat logged out…_

FireTornado : Fu-Fubuki? Everyone? O-OY!

_HeavensTime logged in…_

HeavensTime : Huh..huh…. How dare you Gouenji-kun, making Fubuki-kun like that.. I come here as fast as I can after someone post me an e-mail about this…

BearKiller : Terumi-kun… I-I can't bear this much longer… Gouenji-kun had kiss me at the public and now he post it to internet.. I can't go back to Hakuren like this… How can I stand infront of my players as their coach.. My pride…

FireTornado : I'm not the one who post this pictures, Fubuki! Someone did…

BearKiller : You are lie… Uwaaaa *cry* I don't want to see your face again…

HurricanePrince : What did you do, Gouenji? You're INSANE!

EmperorPenguin : Do you want Haruna come over to see Fubuki? I KILL YOU!

Alien-sama : You FILTHY HUMAN! I SEND YOU TO MARS!

HeavensTime : I SEND YOU TO THE HELL, YOU FILTH!

PinkDragon : You make him cry, again? Get ready Gouenji… I will come to your HOUSE and KNOCK your door….

FireTornado : What the hell are you talking about? ( you guys post at the same time.. I don't know which one I should read)

BearKiller : I ask my pet (Mountain's Bear) to chew your head..

FireTornado : W-What?!

_BearKiller logged out…_

EmperorPenguin : Be prepare G-O-U-E-N-J-I…

_EmperorPenguin logged out…_

HurricanePrince : You make Fubuki cry.. I will NOT FORGIVE YOU!

_HurricanePrince logged out…_

Alien-sama : …..DIE…

_Alien-sama logged out…_

HeavensTime : …..HELL…..

_HeavensTime logged out…_

PinkDragon : I'll be coming, GOUENJI!

_PinkDragon logged out…_

FireTornado : W-What guys… Where are you? Come back… Oh man, it is like the CHAPTER 1… Oh, yeah… Someone responsible about this…

FireTornado : Yeah, the one who post the pictures, who was it? WHO POST THAT PICTURE!

_PantherBlizzard logged in…_

_ShinAppolo logged in…_

PantherBlizzard : You… You make Fubuki-senpai cry? He is now locking himself at the room and don't want to go out.. And you kiss him? *angry* You kiss senpai? I'LL COME AND SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF, get ready… I don't care if you're Gouenji-san or the Fifth Sector… Someone kiss him, especially stole his first kiss, shall be kill.. You make me lose my chances!

FireTornado : Yu-Yukimura Hyouga?

ShinApollo : Are you trying to fool me, Gouenji-san… You're pretending to be nice to me, so Fubuki-san will praise you? Don't talk to me again!

FireTornado : TAIYOU!

_PantherBlizzard logged out…_

_ShinApollo logged out…_

FireTornado : Errrggghhhhh…. THOSE BASTARDS WHO POST THIS, SHOW YOURSELF! Now, what I need to do… Wait, I should go away from my home now and go to Hokkaido.. I'll say sorry to Shi-chan and it can prevent my death from Someoka and those guys.. Okay, stick with this plan…

(5 minutes later…)

FireTornado : OH NO, I'm forgot! Yukimura and those bears were lived at there too!

_FireTornado logged out…_

* * *

**Kirino : Nice, Kariya!**

**Kariya : unn, Kirino –senpai.. *hig five***

**Ate : Since when Kirino-kun become evil? **

**Gouenji : You guys! Before, Yuuka.. Now, Fubuki?**

**Ate : Uwaahhh… Gouenji-kun? Didn't you go to Hokkaido?**

**Gouenji : Endou mess up with my car before and now it is at the shop...**

**Kariya : Umm… Just borrow Hiroto-san's car..**

**Gouenji : Oh yeah, you're right..**

**Gouenji : NO! He is coming to kill me!**

**Fudou : Here, use my bike *put off his helmet***

**Kirino : Fudou-san? When did you come here?**

**Fudou : Kidou become totally insane at Teitoku and he is searching for Kagiyama's old gun.. So, I take a look at the chatroom and I come here..**

**Gouenji : Really? Thanks! *put on the helmet and go to Hokkaido with Fudou's Super Bike***

**Ate : Do you really want to help Gouenji-kun?**

**Fudou : Nope. I want to see the result.. HAHAHA!**

**Ate, Kirino, Kariya : As expected…**

**Ate : Oh, please review and please do tell me if you want to add any HOT SUBJECTS for the IE cast here...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ate : Hi, minna-san.. It's been a while… Sorry for the late post.. I'm kinda lazy to write…  
**

**Kurama : Heh.. It's not like you're doing anything..**

**Ate : A-aaa…. It's not like that, Kurama-kun.. I got too many assignment..**

**Kurama : Ah, whatever..**

**Ate : Ummm, Kurama-kun… We got a special guest today, Lordranged7.**

**Kurama : So, what did he want?  
**

**Ate : Ah… he want a subject about Kirino-kun and Shindou-kun getting busted or something..**

**Kurama : W-wait! Kirino and Shindou?**

**Ate : Yeah..**

**Kurama : I got something here.. Oy, Ate.. Can I post this pictures?**

**Ate : Eh? About what? *look at the pictures* Oh my! Sh-Shindou-kun, Kirino-kun.. *blushed* P-Please do.. *give the laptop to Kurama***

* * *

_SnakeTamer posting…_

**Subject :**

**Raimon's captain lovey dovey kissing scene with Raimon's beautiful princess at the rooftop**

_**HOT SCENE!**_

_SnakeTamer logged out…_

_TrickyHunter logged in…_

_KenseiLancelot logged in…_

TrickyHunter : KI-KIRINO SENPAI! MY SENPAI!

KenseiLancelot : *blushed* Shindou-senpai with Kirino-senpai.. kissing?

TrickyHunter : Tsurugi-kun! My senpai!

KenseiLancelot : K-Kariya? Oy, why are you crying?

_FutureBunny logged in…_

_ShinAppolo logged in…_

_PantherBlizzard logged in…_

FutureBunny : Hi, everyone.. So, what's the subject today?

KenseiLancelot : Fey, look at those picture..

FutureBunny : *look at the subject* W-WHAT?!

ShinAppolo : Shindou and Kirino kissing?!

PantherBlizzard : A-aaaaa…. And, what happened to Kariya?

TrickyHunter : Yukimura! Shindou-senpai stole Kirino-senpai from me! Uwaaaaaaa!

ShinAppolo : Just bear with it, Kariya..

TrickyHunter : NO!

FutureBunny : Let me take you to the past, so you can get your Kirino back..

TrickyHunter : Really?

FutureBunny : No.. Just kidding..

TrickyHunter : You're meanie..

PantherBlizzard : Don't tease him too much, Fey..

FutureBunny : Haha.. sorry?

KenseiLancelot : Where is Kirino-senpai and Shindou-senpai?

_TwinTails logged in…_

_SoushaMaestro logged in…_

TwinTails : Hi, guys….

TrickyHunter : KIRINO SENPAI!

TwinTails : O-Ouuh! K-Kariya? W-What's wrong?

FutureBunny : He just a bit shock, right Taiyou?

ShinAppolo : Ah, you can say that, even though, it's actually about-

PantherBlizzard : Shhhh! Taiyou, just keep quiet.. I want to see more drama..

SoushaMaestro : Drama? What drama?

KenseiLancelot : Shindou-senpai, I thought that you like me more than Kirino-senpai..

SoushaMaestro : What's wrong with you, Tsurugi?

KenseiLancelot : Never mind that, I-I accept whatever your choice is.. This is my fate..

SoushaMaestro : Huh? About what?!

_KenseiLancelot logged out…_

SoushaMaestro : O-OY!

PantherBlizzard : Poor Tsurugi..

FutureBunny : Yeah, I'm gonna cheer him up.. Please go on without me..

_FutureBunny logged out…_

TrickyHunter : JUST GO! I WANT MY KIRINO-SENPAI BACK! WHERE IS MY SENPAI?!

SoushaMaestro : K-Kariya? You mad?

TwinTails : Kariya? Are you okay? Did you caught a fever?

TrickyHunter : HOW DARE YOU, KIRINO-SENPAI! UWAAA! I HATE YOU!

TwinTails : A-Ah, Kariya.

ShinAppolo : Are you kidding me, Shindou, Kirino? Have you look at the picture?

SoushaMaestro: Picture? *scroll up the chat* W-WHAT?!

TwinTails : *gasp* T-Takuto-kun.. *blushing*

PantherBlizzard : Ah, Takuto-kun?

TwinTails : A-AH! I-I mean Sh-Shindou! *blushing*

TrickyHunter : KIRINO-SENPAI! TELL ME, TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T LOVE HIM!

ShinAppolo : You can't force someone like that, Kariya..

TrickyHunter : I DON'T CARE!

TwinTails : *blushing* I-I do love Takuto-kun…

PantherBlizzard : Yeah! Go Kirino-kun!

SoushaMaestro : R-Ranmaru..

TrickyHunter : NO!

SoushaMaestro : I Love you too, Ranmaru… And I also write a song for you..

ShinAppolo : Ah, song.. Can us hear it too?

TrickyHunter : NOOOOO!

TwinTails : Takuto-kun….

SoushaMaestro : Sure, Taiyou.. Ranmaru, I'll sing it for you.. I want everyone to know how deep my love is on you..

_SoushaMaestro posted…_

_(Shindou is playing a piano while singing)_

_Our first met,_

_I love the way you're staring me,_

_Your eyes, your lips,_

_Attract me…_

_I love the way you're talking to me,_

_All the melody, and the rhythm,_

_Take me to the other world…_

_What is this strange feelings,_

_As it grows whenever you're here,_

_And after a while,_

_I know it's love…_

_The wind blow your hair,_

_You're smiling,_

_Walking ahead, waving your hand at me,_

_Calling my name, gently.._

_As my heart beating fast,_

_Because my love is here,_

_Choosing the only me,_

_It makes me happy,_

_I love you forever…._

_Thanks Ranmaru, I Love You.._

TwinTails: *tears* T-Takuto! T-Thank you.. I Love You Too…

SoushaMaestro : Ranmaru…

PantherBlizzard : Such a perfect melody..

ShinAppolo : Owaaaaa…. The way you play the piano, it's too perfect!

TrickyHunter : Grrrr…. Shindou-senpai… I hate you…

_TrickyHunter logged out…_

ShinAppolo : I'll give you guys a privacy, let's go Yukimura-kun..

PantherBlizzard : Ah mou.. I wanna stay here…

ShinAppolo : I'll treat you an ice-cream, let's go..

PantherBlizzard : Really? OKAY!

_ShinAppolo logged out…_

_PantherBlizzard logged out…_

SoushaMaestro : Ranmaru.. get ready, I'll take you for a dinner tonight..

TwinTails : Tonight?

SoushaMaestro : I reserve a very special place for us..

TwinTails : H-Haiitt!

_SoushaMaestro logged out…_

_TwinTails logged out…_

* * *

_EmperorPenguin logged in…_

_FireTornado logged in…_

_HurricanePrince logged in…_

_BearKiller logged in…_

EmperorPenguin : That's my Shindou..

HurricanePrince : Go for it, Kirino!

FireTornado : That's how we use to play, Taiyou… Play ice with a fire!

BearKiller : Don't come near to my Yukimura, GOUENJI-KUN..

_BearKiller logged out…_

FireTornado : E-Ehhh?

EmperorPenguin : You didn't learn from your lesson, Gouenji?

HurricanePrince : I thought you're already die when Fubuki throw you out from the window because you tried to kiss him again, two weeks ago, at Inazuma Member New Year Party..

_HurricanePrince logged out…_

FireTornado : W-What?! I kiss him again? No wonder I woke up at my dad's hospital..

EmperorPenguin : *facedesk* What a fool…

_EmperorPenguin logged out…_

FireTornado : Ki-Kidou? The heck did you say?

_FireTornado logged out…_

* * *

**Ate : Ah, it's been a few months since my last update.. I'm sorry everyone.. And thanks for the great reviews.. I will make another chapter since I got a week holiday, Chineese New Year.. Yay! For those who gives me the subject, thanks.. you guys really made it, I can write more.. But, I will write the one who gives me the subject first.. I'm sorry if it's kinda late.. I'll try to merge it into one chapter..**

**Once again.. Thanks guys! Oh, Gong Xi Fa Chai/Happy Chineese New Year to all writers, readers, and my fan-fic partner, AsahinaTwins (Akari-chan and Hikari-chan).. I love you guys… **


End file.
